HOTD extra characters
by the darkebony
Summary: Not good with summaries, basically as son of a police officer and his best friend gets dragged into a zombie apocalyptic world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My take on an zombie genre.**

**Since this is a fan fic naturally I don't own anything except my idea.**

* * *

*Crash!*

"Ooohhh..."

"Die muthafukker!"

*Crash!*

"Easy on the pipe Isamu, don't wanna break it on a crucial moment." a Blue haired teen wearing a red shirt and a camo headband said as he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kenta, I still have my 'knife' on me." Isamu Sato, a black-haired teen wearing the school uniform of Fujimi Highschool said as he showed him the 'knife' that was on its holster tied on his waist said 'knife' was a 13 in machete, he was currently testing the durability of the iron pipe that he had on his hands

"But seriously, I only recommended that we slack off today I never thought that we would be in included in a zombie apocalypse movie." Kenta Endo complained as he eyed his surroundings, 4 hours ago Kenta suggested that Isamu and him both ditch school for today since he was feeling lazy Isamu feeling the same way.

**Flashback 1.0**

"Oi Isamu, yah want to ditch class? I'm feeling a bit lazy." Kenta who was still wearing his school blazer asked his long time best friend with a grin.

"Sure, I'm also feeling lazy anyway." Isamu replied with a smirk.

2 hours later the 2 of them where just exiting an arcade studio, when the both of them heard a scream.

"What the?!" Isamu pointed towards a woman being attacked by a man, though he appears to be biting on her.

"The hells he doing?" Kenta asked as he noticed that everyone who was on the other side was afraid.

"Why aren't they helping her?" Kenta asked as he picked a sign board and smashed it on the man. The hit sent him flying a few feet Kenta rushed towards the downed lady and saw that the entirety if her neck was bit off her showing bones and the throat.

"Damn." He said in shock even though he was not a doctor he knew that no one would live after getting wounded like that he was shocked out of his musing when he heard Isamu's voice.

"Kenta look out!" Isamu shouted as he hit the man who was biting on the woman earlier with an iron pipe that he took from the corner street, he was shocked when the man suddenly stood after getting hit by Kenta though was shocked him more was that the person was also bit by something on his right shoulder showing his wounds as the entire shoulder was ripped off.

"The hell?" Isamu noticed as Kenta backed away from the woman who was supposed to be dead. Isamu was also shocked when the dead man he hit was still able to stand up.

"What are these zombies?!" Kenta said as he readied the remains of the signboard, which was a sharp 9 in 2x2

"Carefull if they are zombies simple wounds to the body won't do jack shit!" Isamu said as he too readied his pipe. The bitten people attacked, Kenta not taking any chances buried the 2x2 on the womans right eye that pierced thru her brain and exited the back of her head. Isamu evaded the charge and batted the man's head dislodging it from its place and flew a good few feet away from it body.

"Damn." Kenta said as he eyed the now non-moving woman, he saw Isamu wanting to hurl but was still able to resist the urge.

"That was gross." He said as he walked up towards Kenta still holding on to the pipe.

"You said it." Kenta replied though he noticed that no one was present anymore, the onlookers earlier were gone and that more of those things where running after some people a good few streets away from them.

"C'mon let get out of here." He said as Isamu was still eyeing the dead zombie-like people.

"You think those where actual zombies?" Isamu asked as he followed Kenta.

"If they where, then those where not the only once present." Kenta said he saw something on the corner his eyes.

"Over there." Kenta said as he pointed towards a shop.

"There are monsters currently roaming around and you want to shop?" Isamu asked incredulously.

"Not that dumbass, I also need a weapon and what better place than a hardware store." Kenta grinned as they entered the shop, though was they saw alerted them that the shop was already attacked. There was blood splattered near one of the stalls and there appears to be no one by the counter.

"Careful, you can't defend yourself like that I'll go first." Isamu volunteered as he readied his pipe.

The both of them walked past a cabinet containing farming supplies there was currently nothing that they could use there next the past the heavy equipment though there was trail of blood on the floor a few feet away from them Isamu tensed seeing that there might be something by the next cabinet.

He was right there was one feasting on what appears to be a clerk and it hasn't noticed them too, Isamu readied his pipe over head as he stalked towards it. The zombie appears to have sense him and turned its head to look at him though Kenta saw that one of its eyes where dangling while the other was not directly looking at Isamu. Isamu taking that at his cue bashed the monsters head dislodging the eyeball on impact and felling it, it twitched a bit but remained down afterwards. Isamu released the breath the he was holding was he knew that the monster was dead.

"Damn, yah think they can't see?" Kenta asked as he walked near towards Isamu.

"I don't think saw, though he appeared to have noticed me It's either their sensitive to heat or sound." Isamu guessed as he knew that the monster did not directly look at him but to his general location.

"Hmmm, we'll try that theory later." Kenta said as he rummaged at the different carpentry supplies.

"Wow Kenta I didn't know you knew about theories with the way you have skipping your classes." Isamu joked.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up I told you before that I have learned all those thing before I got sent back to school." Kenta retorted back at his friend.

"Oh yeah, you got sent thru time. Wasn't it because you made a mistake with your graduation project?" Isamu asked

"Something like that."

**Flashback 1.1**

Kenta Endo was not really from the 21 century nor was he from same world. He only told Isamu that he was from the past because he was able to communicate with him and read the Katanaka and Romanji as they call it though when he saw the globe of the Earth a bit later he knew that he was no longer at the Elemental Nations.

Failing the Academy 5 times he was no longer allowed to try, It wasn't because he couldn't properly mold chakra no far from it he wasn't able to use the chakra that he molds or releases for some reason his chakra disperses when 2 feet away from him no matter how much he releases the teachers too weren't able to identify the cause and allowed him to still attend.

5 years of straight failure Kenta knew that he couldn't become a Shinobi and was at a loss with himself though thankfully he was approach by the person that would lead his life into a different perspective. Shirou Mamoru ,or Old man as he called him, asked Kenta if he would like to work for him as his helper. Kenta was sceptical as to what kind of helper his job would entail and he voiced his concern Mamoru only chuckled and said that the only requirement for the job was that you could mold chakra and write legibly, which was what Kenta can do, and that the Job entailed him working into a Shinobi Tags and Seals shop. Kenta agreed to work and was apprenticed by Mamoru in Fuuinjutsu.

Kenta though was depressed when he found out that his condition affected his fuuinjutsu he could not power an explosive tag to explode like a regular shinobi could whenever he tries the seals would glow normally but explode like a faulty wiring which was all smoke and little power even barrier seals where a no go. Though he wasn't detered by the fact he can finally do things that he normally couldn't in the academy and he wouldn't have failed in fuuinjutsu. He worked himself to the bone learning everything he could about the Branch of Jutsu and was able to understand it.

7 years later a 22-year-old Kenta was finishing the last bits of brush strokes that he was doing for his latest project, It was a kind of teleportation seal, composed of an entry seal and an exit seal, that even a civilian could use this would have revolutionize the way people would do about their work which made Kenta proud of his work. With the last stroke he place his tag on the table with the other tag by the door, giddy with his work Kenta powered the seals with his chakra, he was able to circumvent the ways his chakra would flow in the seal to better power it up though he couldn't still use barrier seals nor explosive seals, and did the proper hand signs until the seal glowed bright yellow...

"Yo Brat." A drunk Mamoru entered the room the Kenta was currently working on accidentally spilling some of his thick red wine on the seal and miraculously changing the kanji for door to dimension, since Kenta used blood in place of ink to better power it up the red wine mixed with it and altered the tag. Kenta had his eyes closed in concentration an was unable to notice Mamoru until the Seal activated covering himself in a yellow sphere and disappearing without a smoke the seals burned themselves on spot Mamoru could only gaped at what had happened and scratched his head. He was too drunk and his head was trubbing (I can't remember the term) badly he would tell Kenta that there shop had been bought and would be taken down by the Akimichi Clan to expand their restaurants.

Kenta Endo would later wake up right in front of Isamu Sato as he was going out for a walk, and that Kenta had apparently de-aged himself to 15. He would then tell Isamu that he was from the past since the place was too high-tech from where he came from his only clue was that he could understand him and read the writing though he couldn't make heads or tails at the apparently western alphabet and what the hell was english?

End Flashback 1.1

Kenta was unable to identify what the hell happened to his seal and was scared to even try (He never notice Mamoru and the accident.) though thanks to Science and Technology present in this world he was able to come up with different new seals. Though he could showcase it in public since even Isamu was not told about it all he knew was that Kenta was from the past and that a project accidentally went wrong and sent him into the future (a part lie).

"So what did you find?" Isamu's voice brought him back grinning sheepishly Kenta handed him a rubber mallet and a wrench.

"The mallet won't do much, and the wrench apparently is a bit heavy we would tire early with that." Isamu said as he handed the Items backs towards Kenta who nodded at his words, being a son of a policeman would sometimes do that.

"Then it would be better to use knives instead." Kenta suggested, Isamu nodded and the both of them went towards the Kitchen ware by-passing the pans and such they reached the knives section though Isamu saw a glass case where the more dangerous tools where place at.

"Grab what you need, I saw mine." Isamu grinned as he hefted his pipe to break the glass. Kenta seeing this warned Isamu.

"Wait-" *Crash* *Beep Beep Beep*

"You dumbass, you trying to kill us?" Kenta said as Isamu took the 13 in Machete on display and tied it by his waist.

"We don't have much time anyway, grab you pick and let's take the back door." Isamu grinned at Kenta. Kenta seeing that Isamu was grinning grinned back and took two stainless steel knives with metal handles instead of the regular ones using one of the smaller knives without plastic cases he ripped open the two knives and place them on one of the knife holsters for sale.

Isamu led the way towards the back door at the back of the shop (no pun intended) since the alarm was gaining the attention of a lot of zombies

"Yah think they are attracted to sound like most movies?" Kenta asked.

"Maybe." Isamu said as the both of them climb on top of a brick wall as the *Oooohhh* sound was multiplying inside the store telling them that there was a lot of 'them' inside.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Kenta asked Isamu who stopped and think for a bit, Kenta may be a lot older mentally but Isamu was more familiar with the landscape than him.

"Let's head towards the East Police district. Dad might be there." Isamu suggested.

"Which bridge are we crossing to get there again?" Kenta asked.

"Tokonosu bridge would be close but we are much closer towards Onbetsu bridge." Isamu said as he sighed.

"For the one day that I would disobey dad and this happens." He said he received a hand on his shoulder and look at Kenta who was grinning at him.

"Don't be like that. Will see your dad in no time." Kenta said as he walked forward.

"Heh you trying to act cool? But, that's the wrong way though." Isamu said as Kenta faceplanted.

"Where in a very serious situation and your joking around?" Kenta asked.

"Like they say 'You got to enjoy the little things.'" Isamu smirked getting a grin from Kenta.

**End Flashback 1.0**

"So, how long till we reach the bridge?" Kenta asked as he looked around.

"Roughly the whole day." Isamu said as he continued walking he suddenly stopped when he saw something in the corner of his eye causing Kenta to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked, Isamu only pointed at a police car which was totaled in front of an electric post though what the two of them where looking at where two disemboweled bodies of two police officers without heads on the ground they appeared to have been dragged out of the car and where promptly eaten alive.

"Damn. That's gross." Kenta said as he eyed the carcasses they weren't violently reacting like they did earlier.

"Not that, look at the lower half of the other one." Isamu said as he pointed towards the left body, Kenta did and saw a gun strapped on its waist.

"Oh shit a gun, now where talking." Kenta smirked as he inspected the M37 Air Weight, a small revolver used primarily as a standard issue firearm for the police officers in Tokonosu City, he opened the cylinder to check for ammo and sure enough there where 5 in total which was a full slot.

"Check the pocket if he had any additional ammo on him." Isamu suggested as he checked the compartment of the totaled vehicle, opening it he saw a M92 semi-automatic pistol with a full mag on. He looked around some more though he didn't saw anything that he could use looking back at Kenta he noticed had he was unclasping the dead officers belt.

"The hell are you doing?" Isamu asked as he walk towards Kenta.

"Trying to get the gun and the holster. What do you think I'm doing?" Kenta asked without looking back at Isamu since he was busy taking the belt off to dislodge the Holster, and ammo slots.

"Trying to rape the dead." Isamu's blunt reply which got Kenta to glare at him as he added the holster to his belt.

"Dumbass." Isamu ignored the retort and checked the other body, he saw another mag for the M92 though instead of copying what Kenta did he simply took the mag and pocketed it on the hidden pocket of his blazer.

"What did you find?" Kenta asked him as he wiped the blood from his hands by a handkerchief that he possess.

"Another gun though I just found another full mag." Isamu said as he showed Kenta the M92.

"Oh, aside from this having full ammo I found 5 more from each pockets." Kenta said as he showed him 10 .38 caliber rounds and replaced them on his pocket as he holstered the M37.

"C'mon, It will probably get dark as we head towards the bridge. We should take the residential route, we could use the walls to avoid 'them'" Isamu said as he lead the way towards the residential district.

"Just to be sure, you're not sending us to places where there are a lot of 'them' are you?" Kenta asked Isamu.

"Idiot if we move on a wide area like a highway we might get swarmed by hundreds of them without knowing, stick with the knife until tomorrow or if you no other choice." Isamu warned, they experimented on some zombies along the way by throwing rocks at one and making another hit an object. The zombie hit did not register the rock but when it had hit a lamp-post and made a small clang noise the zombie walked towards it confirming their suspicion.

"Alright I was just asking." Kenta said as he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

'It's just day one and the total damage caused was this big.' Kenta thought as all around them a lot of dead and disemboweled bodies can be seen.

'What would happen tomorrow? Or better yet tonight?' He thought as he eyed the setting sun. They weren't able to get a flash light since Isamu triggered the alarm earlier today at the Hardware store.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**That's that Read and Rate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 here****Please be informed that I am following the manga story line not the anime.**

* * *

"Isamu..." Kenta started to say.

"What?" Isamu asked as he looked around on the street.

"Where lost aren't we..."

"What? No, no where not." Isamu claimed as he still was frantically looking around.

"Right were lost." Kenta sighed as he looked around him, he could see a huge light pollution and noise towards the his far right. He was sure that, that was attracting a lot of noise and 'them'

"Ok then, since where already lost I'll lead." Kenta said as he placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder and grinned.

"Fine..." Isamu lowered his head, disappointed at the fact the he was unfamiliar with the street that they where in. It was a boon on their part that they haven't encountered any of 'them' since nightfall.

"Well need a high vantage point for now." Kenta said as he climb up one of the walls, looking around he notices that some of the houses has lighting on them stating that there are people inside.

'Some of the houses on this street has people on them, though I doubt they would let us stay with them nor would they want to leave until things blow over.' Kenta thought as he look around some more, he notices a house with a veranda and a high wall on his left. He also saw a person on the veranda looking through a pair of binoculars.

'Hm... The walls on that house looks safer than what most have.' Kenta thought as he climb down the wall.

"What did you find?" Isamu asked him.

"There's an elevated house over there." Pointing his thumb towards the direction of the house. "The walls are high enough to guard people against them for a night before other people flock towards them." He said as the both of them could still hear gunshots from the other direction.

*Bang!*

*Oooohhhhh*

*Bang!*

*Oooohhhhh*

"Shit, get away from me ya freaks!"

*Oooohhhhh*

"Fuck! No! Aagghh"

"Shit, what the hell?" Kenta said as he and Isamu hid behind the wall, It appears that 'They' had clustered towards the area.

*Oooohhhhh*

*Slash!* Isamu slashed his machete towards the unsuspecting zombie bisecting the upper jaw from the lower jaw, he then did a multiple air slashes to remove the gore and blood on the blade.

*Clink!* Kenta could only gape at the blood that had scattered as Isamu sheeted the blade back to its sheath (not scabbard since it ain't supposed to be a katana)

"Damn dude, you're getting blood thirsty on 'them'" Kenta shook his head, ever since Isamu got a hold of that Machete of his his been dying to hack and slash on 'them'

"Everyone need something to help them cope, mine just happens to be this." Isamu grinned and lick his lips as he had a hand on his machete.

"Just don't start laughing like a maniac." Kenta shook his head as he lead the way towards the elevated house, though as they near it the light were turned off.

'So they noticed. Doesn't matter to me either way.' Kenta thought, He could still see two people on the veranda even though it was dark.

'Though I can't stick on walls like a proper ninja I can still use it to enhance my vision.' He smirked. He was surprised when one of them readied his gun, look through the scope and fired, the other one look at his companion and ran inside.

"Isamu quick, something must have happened. One of them fired on something they saw." Kenta said as the both of them run towards the house, reaching towards it the gate suddenly opened and a male teen riding on a motorbike suddenly sped outwards. Before the gate could be closed Kenta and Isamu entered through it, though Kenta got hit on the head while Isamu was able to guard his with the bloodied pipe which finally broke due to continued use.

"Argh!" Kenta shouted in pain as he hit the floor clutching his swollen head.

"Damn it, who did that?" He said as he glared at the direction of the attacker, where a brown-haired woman who looked at him shocked.

"Are you really that violent Miyamoto-san?!" Kenta said as he glared at the offending weapon which was a baton.

"E-endo-san?!" Miyamoto Rei's shocked reply, she hurriedly closed the gate as 'they' seemed to be converging at the entrance.

"What the heck was that noise?" A pink haired glasses wearing girl said as she asked Miyamoto, now that Kenta had a good look at them they seem to be wearing their sleeping attire.

**-While-**

"Busujima-sempai." Isamu only nodded at woman with black hair and what appears to be a wooden sword.

"Sato-san." Busijima Saeko nodded as well, once Isamu made way for the gate she closed it though she appears to have remembered that she was not wearing proper clothes underneath the apron sure she wasn't that concerned with that two boys that the group was with but Isamu was different since he was also a member of the kendo club that she leads.

"You seem to have change a bit." Isamu said as he turned around and walked towards Kenta who was harassing the two girls as the brown-haired one was apologizing at them though if you would look carefully you would see that he was blushing at her attire.

"Cut the crap Kenta, the both of us know that your weren't really hurt." Isamu said as he kicked Kenta on the back.

"Gah!" Kenta was floored for the second time, though unlike earlier he suddenly stood and glared at Isamu.

"Shut it Isamu! I was smacked in the head with a baton, how do you think that feels?" Kenta asked him.

"Enough to know that you weren't really hurt." Isamu said as he went towards the interior of the house.

*Bang!*

*Bang!*

"With the noise that your making specially the guy at top, we need to leave this place immediately." Isamu said as the Pinkette run inside and woke up someone.

"Kenta, help out the guy at top." He said as Kenta mocked saluted at him and turned towards the others.

"Are there any modes of transport that the group can use?" He asked the two women, Saeko only pointed towards Isamu's back and saw a Humvee of all things parked.

"I see." He said in a calm stance but inwardly he was shocked no normal civilian can have that kind of car except maybe the purely rich ones but that's irrelevant.

-With Kenta-

"Yoh! I'm here to he-Wah!" Kenta tried to say though he was shocked at seeing the school nurse with her Birthday suit leaving him with a nose bleed.

"Kenta?" He turned around and saw Hirano Kohta, a sophomore. Though he was shocked seeing him holding onto what appears to be a mounted sniper rifle and wore a flack jacket.

"Kohta? You're the sniper?" He asked his fellow gun enthusiast.

"Enough talking. Kohta keep working! Only say something if it's absolutely necessary." The pink haired bespectacled woman ordered as she was busy packing their things.

"Do as Takagi-san says, Isamu said that your group has been making so much noise that it would surely attract 'them'. Anyway need any help with the packing?" He asked Kohta.

"Sure." Kohta grinned as he handed Kenta some bags and placed some ammo on it he then resumed his sniping position, Seeing three big guns on the locker and one crossbow shocked Kenta.

"Say Kohta, whose house was this?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is Shizuka-sensei's friend's house. Though if what we saw was right She would either be a crook or a member of S.A.T." Kohta said as Kenta finished packing the multiple ammo's and guns he then gave it to Takagi Saya as she headed up stairs to take the items that they packed. Kenta found a bullet pouch by the locker, this gave him an idea and grinned as he took out a brush from somewhere and an ink bottle he wrote something inside then he strapped it on his belt after placing the 10 bullets on his pocket inside it. He also took the crossbow that was left and strapped it on his person, seeing as they were done packing Kenta walked towards Kohta who was busy muttering to himself.

"...More importantly. How will Komuro get out of there..." Kohta said as he notices something towards Komuro Takashi's direction.

"Of course..." He said.

"Good job Komuro!" Kenta saw what Kohta was talking about and sure enough Komuro was walking atop the wall.

"Hm. Nice thinking on his part." Kenta said as he saw Takagi and Isamu calling them over. Kenta nudge Kohta and pointed towards the duo's direction Kohta nodded as the both of them left the veranda. Kohta notices that Kenta took the crossbow from the locker.

"You know how to use that?" He asked.

"Yup, don't worry." Kenta said as he hefted the crossbow on his shoulder though not before Kohta took the other gun on the locker and some ammo belts all the while wearing a shit eating grin

"Your having fun." Kenta muttered as he smirked.

**-Meanwhile with Komuro-**

"Don't look down on the street." Komuro Takashi a black haired teen (with either a purple or brown tint) was repeating a mantra as he walked atop a wall to escape from 'them' all the while carrying on his shoulder the reason why he sped of a little girl named Alice Maresato.

"Na Ah!" He was interrupted when the dog that was on his shirt suddenly licked him.

"Bad dog." Alice said as she patted the dog's head down.

"Th-thanks, aren't you scared?" He asked Alice.

"I am, what about you onii-chan?" She answered and asked Komuro cheerfully.

"...I'm not scared at all." He answered with false bravado making Alice laugh at his antics.

"O-onii-chan... I need to pee..." Alice suddenly said making Komuro stop on his tracks.

"...Say it again..." He asked with dread.

"How are you holding?" He asked.

"Ummmm... Bad." She answered.

"The world is destroyed in a single day, I get together with a group that I hardly know and am forced to fight, and now I have to do all these heroic things." He stated a bit dark.

"O-onii-chan. I-i can't take it anymoooore." She pleaded.

"Alright. go ahead."

"It's fine."

"Onii-chan will forgive you." Komuro said as he resigned to his faith of being peed upon. Alice did so and Komuro felt the coldness of the liquid flow on his back.

Komuro heard a car moving closer towards him. The dog seeing the light from the car bark in confirmation.  
He saw Saeko and Kohta on top, while the tank/Humvee that Marikawa-sensei was driving plowed towards 'Them' and stopped near the edge of the wall he was walking on.

"Th-the look like they've gone crazy." He muttered as he looked at his friends.

"Are they friends of your, onii-chan?" Alice asked him.

"... Yeah..." He affirmed.

"They're very important friends." Komuro said.

*Bang!* Kohta fired a shotgun round at 'them' who was converging behind the car.

"We still have to get to the other side of the river, You coming?" Saeko asked Komuro from her spot.

"Naturally!" Komuro shouted as he sped of and jumped towards them.

**End chapter 2.**

* * *

**Here it is Read and Rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3**

**Hope it turns out well.**

* * *

*Vroom!*

*Splash!*

The Humvee owned by Marikawa-Sensei's friend was crossing the river, atop said vehicle sat Kenta who was looking at the clouds.

"...gently down the stream!" (in japanese)

"Row, row, row your boat gently, down the stream."

"La la la la, gently down the stream!"

"Alice can sing in english too." Alice happily announced.

"That's awesome. Why don't you sing for me?" Kohta said as the both of them where also atop the Humvee.

"Row, row, row your boat gently, down the stream." Alice sang

"All right, Let's make it a duet this time." Kohta said as Alice nodded.

"**Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun kill them all now!** [Ute, ute, ute, yo, minna bukkorosee!]" He suddenly started, Kenta sweatdropped at the lyrics.

'The hell is he singing?' He thought.

"**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a dream.** [Ban! Ban! Ban! Ban! Aatamanne.]"

"Wow, your so good at this Kohta-chan!" Alice cheered.

"Hey **lardass!** Don't teach those kind of songs to little kids!" Saya berated him as he was getting carried away.

"Ha ha ha ha." Kenta only laughed at the guilty look that Kohta had, Kenta noticed that there was no one on the other side of the bank.

'Strange? There should be at least a handful of 'them' their.' Kenta thought.

"Something wrong Kenta-Niichan?" Alice asked Kenta who was suddenly silent.

"Huh? Nah, nothing's wrong Alice-chan." Kenta said as he ruffled Alice's hair.

"Waaah, my hair!" Alice shouted as she swatted Kenta's hands aways. meanwhile Saya also notices that the nearby bank was clear.

"There's nobody here." She said as she brought down the binoculars on her hands.

"Alice-chan you might want to hold on, this might get a bit bumpy." Kenta said as he held on the rails of the Humvee.

*Vrooom!*

*Woosh!*

Kenta and Kohta got on guard as the both of them look around for any signs of 'them' but thankfully there was none.

"Gryaah!" Komuro's suddenly shouted from inside the Humvee waking the other people still sleeping. Kenta didn't wait up as Komuro told the others to let off climbing the embankment to allow the other to scout the area.

"No one..." Kenta said as Kohta and Komuro where helping the others disembark Isamu though stood beside Kenta as he too was looking around.

"So? What's are status?" Isamu asked him.

"No one around, nothing not even 'them'." Kenta narrowed his eyes.

"Something must have drawn there attention away from here." Isamu said as he fiddled with the machete on his waist.

"Maybe. I don't know though we better be careful still." Kenta said as he look at the others on the river bank.

*Cat call~*

"I don't know weather to be glad or depressed that I am seeing this now..." Kenta muttered as he looked at the clothes the girls wore.

"The latter." Isamu stated in a matter of fact tone which stumped Kenta.

"Your cruel sometimes you know that?" Kenta muttered.

"All the time." Isamu replied with a smirk.

"Anything to report?" Komuro asked as he headed towards the new comers who where at top.

"Nothing. Tell them to move out." Isamu said as he and Kenta moved out of the way as Kohta and Komuro signaled the others.

*Vrooom!*

Which almost caused the Humvee to crash on the two of them, Kenta snickered at them while Isamu was impassive. As the girls where talking about where they would go Kumoru said that the closest was Takagi's place. Isamu and Kenta didn't gave their input since there wasn't a need, they all boarded the vehicle and road off. Rei and Komuro opted to sit on top to better occupy the space.

**-15 mins later-**

"Wah, there are a lot of 'Them' around here." Kohta said from inside the vehicle as the Humvee ran on the highway.

"What's going on? The closer we get to the second block on the Higashi Hill, the more of 'Them' there are!" Komuro said.

"Why...? There's got to be a reason!" He shouted in confusion. Rei seems to have noticed something but she was too late to react on time.

"Stop!" She shouted in panick as the Humvee drove towards what she saw.

"Huh?" Marikawa-sensei asked.

"There are wires stretched out across the road! Turn the car!" Saeko shouted in panick as Marikawa-sensei try to turn the car around though the blood and gore made the car slide out.

*Screeech*

*Bam*

Marikawa-sensei tried to move the Humvee but it was sliding out.

"Stop! Why won't it stop!?" She shouted in panick

"All the flesh and gore are making us slide!" Saya said.

"Sensei! The tires are locked!" Kohta said

"Let go of the brakes and hit the gas just a little bit!" Isamu ordered suddenly.

"Eh? Right!" Marikawa-Sensei nodded though instead of stepping on the gas a bit she floored it in panick.

"Sensei! Ahead! Watch the front!" Komuro shouted from atop.

"Why do I have to be this kind of character!?" Marikawa sensei suddenly shouted as he step on the brakes suddenly causing Rei who was ontop to suddenly fly out and hit the pavement with her back.

*Bam*

"GAH!" She grunted in pain, her injury making it hard for her to move. Komuro sprang into action leveling the shotgun all the while muttering.

"Pull the slide..."

"Takashi!" Rei said from below.

"Aim for the head..." leveling the scope towards his targets head.

"And shoot!" He shouted as he pressed the trigger.

*Bang!*

He missed put one of the pellet from the shotgun knocked the closer zombie down.

"Whoa whoa" He grunted as the recoil surprised him. Seeing that he missed.

"What the hell? I aimed at his head." He said as he looked at the down and standing zombie.

"That hardly did anything!" He complained.

"Your no good at this!" Kohta berated him.

"The recoil will make the barrel go a little higher than where you point!" He said.

"Pay attention to the recoil and aim for the chest!" Kohta ordered as Komuro did as was told.

"Pay attention to the recoil..." He muttered as he leveled the gun again.

"Aim for the chest..." He pointed it just below the chest.

"And shoot!" He pressed the trigger again. This time he nailed more than two.

"Nice... got 'em!" He shouted in success though he noticed that there was alot of 'them' converging on them (komuro's group)

"There's too many of them" He said. Kenta seeing as that the others was busy fighting looked at Isamu the both of them nodding in understanding, The group won't be able to survive this like this there where just too many for them to fight on even ground. Knowing what they must do Kenta and Isamu exited the Humvee as they attacked each using his Knives or the Machete.

"5!" Kenta shouted as he hacked on a female middle aged woman.

"Hmph, 8." Isamu grunted as he held the bloodied Machete like a pro.

"Tch. Just because you have a much bigger blade..." Kenta muttered as he sheathed his right blade and took out the revolver from its holster, not looking he aimed it towards his right and fire point blank.

*Bang!*

"Aren't you compensation for something?" Kenta joked Isamu only twitched an eyebrow as he continued to slash at 'Them'

This got the desired attention from most of 'them', the others noticing that the both of them where a bit ways away from the group.

"Kenta!" Kohta shouted in panick as Kenta was being swarmed, though they where suddenly sliced horizontally as Isamu walked towards him.

"Sato-san!" Takagi shouted as both wayward boys smirked at them as they sped of towards the stairs all the while shooting at 'them'

"What are they doing?" Marikawa-sensei asked as Isamu brought out his concealed M92 pistol and started firing on the ones that where closer to the bigger group nailing them on the head while Kenta kept on firing successively and nailing the 5th one on the head.

"There-" Takagi started to say.

"Trying to lure them away from us." Saeko finished as she saw Isamu's bloodthirsty grin and she knew that he was the same as her causing her to shiver.

"Hey guys!" Kenta's shout called there attention.

"Our stops here for now." He said as he evaded a grab from one of 'them' as he reloaded his revolver.

"Well see you when we see you." He grinned at them as he fired 3 shots at 3 attacking zombies. Isamu only kept on slashing on them his grin getting wider and wider.

"Die!" Isamu shouted in glee, as he bisected another one.

"S-scary." Kohta muttered as he looked at Isamu, though he was envious as Kenta for being able to fire and reload in seconds all the while evading 'them' with ease.

"W-who are they?" Rei asked Takashi.

"I-i don't really know. I never did actually met them until last night." He said as the zombies that where converging on them has been reduced to more than half the other half was following the noise the Kenta and Isamu where making.

"Isamu was a member of the Kendo club." Saeko started,

"and Endo-kun?" Marikawa-sensei asked.

"A fellow gun enthusiast, I only knew him as a happy-go-lucky classmate. I-i never knew he could do those kinds of things." Kohta said as Kenta and Isamu where still fighting the other half of the horde.

**-With Kenta and Isamu-**

Isamu had already hid his gun since he no longer had any ammo for it and resumed hacking and slashing on multiple Zombies. Kenta all the while was busy evading while firing on 'them' never missing a single ammo.

"I never thought playing in the arcade would help hone my skills." Kenta said as he shot another round at one of 'them'

*Bang!*

"Don't justify your vices." Isamu said while still having his bloodthirsty grin on his face.

*Slash!*

"Says the guy who's seriously enjoying himself." Kenta said as he dodged and kick one on the back on its head following it up with a shot.

*Bang!*

"**EVERYONE GET DOWN!**" Someone shouted, Kenta and Isamu was able to move out of the zombie's reach. They look at where the voice came from and saw that help has arrived for the main group, seeing as their help was no longer needed and that they where finally safe.

"Let's get out of here." Kenta said as he holstered his m37.

"Sure." Isamu said sheathing his Machete the two of them left the premisses.

**-back with the group.-**

"Wait where Kenta and Isamu!?" Komuro asked as he look at where the two of them where just a while ago.

"They just left." Marikawa-sensei hand a finger on her chin in thought.

"They must have thought that there services was no longer needed." Saeko said as she looked at their other savior and bowed her thanks.

"Thank you kindly for rescuing us in our time of need." She said.

"Of course." The person said as she removed her gas mask.

"I wanted to help..." her she looked at Takagi with relief.

"My daughter and her friends." She said as Saya notices who their savior was.

"Mom!" Saya shouted in disbelief.

"Guys, Kenta left his crossbow on board." Kohta said as he saw the gun on board.

"He must have known that that would slow him down and left it with us." Saeko said.

"Yeah. I never thought I would see that kind of performance from them." Rei said as she remembered how the two of them acted.

"Isamu-san I can understand but Kenta too? What the hell are those two been doing before this?" Komuro asked in bewilderment.

"Let's just hope their ok." Kohta said looking at the direction the two of them went.

"Yeah." Komuro nodded.

End chapter 3

* * *

**Whew, First time I did something like this**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

"Hah, Hah." Kenta huffed as the both of them rested on a wall by the residential district. They've been running after they had split from Komuro's group.

"Damn this shit, I need to rest." He said as he looked around.

"Agreed." Isamu said as he too was feeling his fatigue.

"Hey." Kenta suddenly said.

"Hm?" Isamu raised his eyebrow as Kenta smirked at him and pointed his thumb at an abandoned house.

"That house might be good." He said Isamu eyed the house, it was a somewhat decent house with a lock gate no one seemed to be in their since there was no movement nor noise nodding his head at Kenta the he opened the gate slowly without trying to make a sound and they enter.

"Strange. It appears that this is one of the houses the weren't attacked." Isamu noticed.

"Maybe the person who lived here left during the evacuation." Kenta offered, Isamu seemed to think it over and conceded to the fact. Isamu tried the door and saw that it was open a sign that who ever lived here left in a hurry.

As they entered they saw that the place was indeed deserted but for some reason the place did not seem to have been attacked.

"Well that's a relief." Kenta muttered as the both of them looked around the house, though Isamu stopped on his tracks when he saw a case with a Wakizashi placed on a Shiraya inside of it. unsheating the blade he saw the blade in a Shobu Zukuri style without any engravings either it was intentional or that the blade was nameless. Testing the weight, it seems to be balanced and that the blade itself was extremely sharp.

"What a wonderful sword." Isamu muttered as he eyed his reflection on it, he noticed movement behind him and turned around to see Kenta eating an apple.

"What's that?" Kenta asked.

"A wakizashi." Isamu simply said as he untied the Machete on his waist and replaced it.

"Hm..." Kenta appears to be contemplating something, he walked up towards the table in the room and turned to him.

"Give it here for a bit." He said. Isamu was confused at what Kenta wanted with the blade but decided to humor him though he was surprised when Kenta brought out a brush and an ink bottle.

"What are you going to do?" Isamu asked his confusion.

"Hm?" Kenta looked at him, then resumed his work.

"Remember when I said that I came from the past?" Kenta started, Isamu only nodded unsure where this was getting to.

"Well this is the main reason." He said as he gave back the sword to him, though it now seem to have a form of scripture written on the entirety of the blade which was glowing, It glowed for a bit then shrunk and turned into a kanji for unbroken. Seeing Isamu's questioning look from him and the blade.

"Well let's just say one of the reasons I got sent into this time was because I made an accident on an experiment." Kenta chuckled at that, Isamu not really understanding what had happen decided to change the subject.

"So what did you do to it?" He asked instead.

"Let's just say, you don't have to worry about breaking the blade when you swing." Kenta answered with a grin.

"You mean to tell me that, that thing that you wrote made my blade harder to break?" Isamu asked.

"Something like that, and as a bonus it won't rust too." Kenta added.

"Hm, I'll believe it when I see it." Isamu said as he re-sheathed the blade on his back.

"Right, So I'll be in the tub cleaning myself for two days worth of marathon." Kenta joked as he left to finally get a bath.

"You should, you smell." Isamu said as he Kenta slipped.

"Bastard." Kenta said as he slowly went towards the bathroom. Isamu made sure that the entire area was secure when he saw nothing would catch them of guard he went towards the kitchen to make some food.

30 mins later Kenta returned feeling refreshed that he had finally bathe he saw Isamu eating on the table with another plate on the other side, Kenta simply sat and ate. Isamu went next since he had already had his fill.

Kenta seeing that he had nothing better to do decided to look around some more hoping to find something that he could use. He saw an empty backpack on the cabinet in one of the rooms, grabbing one of the closets he saw that there was still some clothes on it grabbing 3 sets for each of them he also looked for something else that they could use he saw a pair of shoe boxes and looked around there where a few tennis shoes and thankfully it was the same size as his quickly switching his old leather shoes he fitted on a pair of black shoes with red soles and shoe laces. His slacks was the only thing that wasn't changed (since I like wearing it in real life) on his person.

Isamu entered the living room seeing Kenta with a backpack field with supplies and him with a new change of clothes, Isamu still wore the school uniform though the only thing changed was the undershirt instead of a regular shirt he wore a red polo.

But before the both of them could start to talk the sky suddenly lit and the appliances short circuited.

"What in the world?"

"Shit they didn't" Isamu suddenly shouted as he went towards the window and eyed the white light.

"What is it?" Kenta asked.

"EMP" Isamu only said.

"emp? EMP!" He shouted.

"Yeah, damn. The world is going to shit and they launch that?" Isamu cursed.

"Well this looks bad." Kenta said as he saw a great fire towards the distance.

"We should go, with the noise that the EMP made they would be all over the place in an instant." Isamu said.

"Well we only need to be silent then... Silent. That's it." Kenta said as he upholstered his gun placed in on the table and started drawing symbols by the barrel with his brush.

"Now, I just have to do this..."

"Then some of that..."

"Now add this here..."

"And where done." He said as the gun barrel glowed a bit, when the glow died down Isamu notices that nothing was changed nor added on it.

"And what did you do exactly?" He asked.

"He he he..." He snickered.

"Kenta?" Isamu asked.

"Oh, sorry. C'mon let me show you." Kenta said as the both of them left the house with Kenta putting on the backpack.

Sure enough the entire neighborhood was swarmed by 'Them' The two of them where surrounded though they weren't heard just yet suddenly one of them fell from a gunshot wound but it was odd seeing as there weren't any gunshot heard, another 2 more fell with the same wound but again there was no gunshot heard. Isamu finally notices Kenta having his M37 raised and was smoking.

"Kenta, was that?" Isamu asked him in bewilderment.

"No sound? He he he, told you so." Kenta grinned as he fired 2 more he then opened the cylinder and reloaded.

"I seem to recall you said that you only had 15 ammo from the wreckage from before... was that because..." Isamu said in response Kenta only showed him his pouch which was filled with .38 caliber ammo.

"Yup, I did it in the house were we met Kohta. Though I never though of putting a silencer seal on my gun." Kenta said.

"Seal?" Isamu inquired.

"Yup, the art was called Fuuinjustu. Though it can no longer be taught since no one can get access to their chakra here, and the Indian Chakra philosophy was different from the past." He said. 'And since I wasn't originally from this world anyway it became impossible.'

"So people from the past can do those things?" Isamu asked.

"And much more, though my style is different since my body was different from the norm." Kenta said with finality stating that the conversation ended there, he started shooting at 'Them' opening a path towards the highway.

"We don't have much supplies on the bag." Kenta said as the both of them moved.

"Let's head to the mall first then." Isamu suggested.

"Fair enough, If where gonna need supplies what better place than the Mall." Kenta nodded though as they head towards the Highway they were passed by a buggy!?

"The hell was that?" Kenta asked.

"A buggy." Isamu said simply.

"That's not it dumbass, I meant the people aboard it." Kenta said as he fired upon a zombie that was walking towards them, though it seems to have been attracted by the sound of the Buggy.

"I know who it was, though I don't think we can catch up. They have a car, we don't." Isamu said.

"Right, Let's just head towards the Mall." Kenta said as he too started walking towards the highway.

A bit later they saw the buggy sped towards the river bank diving towards the river with a lot of 'Them' in tow. Though on a different direction on top the Bridge Kenta saw the group but they where missing both Komuro and Busujima...

"The two people atop the buggy became the decoy, while the others head towards the bridge." Kenta muttered though Isamu heard him still.

"I see, is this one of your abilities?" Isamu asked intrigue that Kenta could see a mile away.

"Somewhat though the norm in my time was able to see more than 5 miles straight." Kenta answered as he started walking towards the bridge.

**-Nightfall-**

"Damn, It's hard to see in the dark." Kenta said as the night has fallen.

"What do you expect instead of resting we decided to rush it." Isamu said as he too was having a hard time to look around, lucky for them Kenta packed a pair of flashlights.

"Hey check that out." Kenta said as he pointed his flashlight towards a police outpost.

"You think we could find something to use in there?" Kenta asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Though police outposts may have some weapons stored in there for emergencies." Isamu said. Kenta nodded and they both entered the outpost. Isamu saw another revolver pistol though this one was a M60 stainless steel revolver, he gave it to Isamu since he did not need a gun not anymore. Isamu grinned at the thought of his special sword that Kenta modified with his seals.

"Hm? What's this?" Kenta said as he picked up a shoulder holster.

"It's a holster though its used to hide the pistol on the person's shoulder." Isamu told him.

"Heh..." Kenta said as he removed the backpack and equiped it on his person while holstering the M60 and locking it into place, seeing a dark-colored jacket (night can't see color properly) on one of the chairs he put it on and properly hid the M60.

"Nice." Kenta said as he picked up the backpack.

"Were too next?" He asked Isamu.

"It would be better if we rest for the night, It would be for the best if we find a higher ground." Isamu suggested.

"Hmmm, good point. The dead couldn't reach as there." Kenta thought it over seeing as the night has impaired their vision it would be for the best if they rested for now.

"Let's rest in the roof." Kenta pointed up.

"Hm, the roof does gives us adequate elevation. Let's go." Isamu said as they hid climbed atop the wooden ladder that was placed on the side of the Outpost, sure enough there was enough room for the both of them to rest at as the both of them reached the top Kenta suggested that they remove the ladder just in case. They did and set in on the roof. Kenta settled on one side and fell asleep, Isamu notices this and knew that Kenta was already tired since he wasn't able to properly sleep in the Humvee earlier add that to the impromptu marathon they did as well as up to now. Isamu only shook his head and took his own spot to wait the day to rise.

* * *

**End chapter 4**


End file.
